paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Training begins
It's training day for Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Jr, April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami. Splinter has his work cut out for him, for sure. This is a Collab between JackjoinsthePAWpatrol And Niyko/Kodaseer Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Kotaro (mentioned) Twilight (mentioned) Maxwell Tiago and Jewel (mentioned) Lou And Jac Fire and Rescue April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami Splinter Saki Violence is never the answer: Pieface and Zuri pups Compounds and contests: Rascal and Tifu pups Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups Tifu Zuri Ryder Jr It was a calm, quiet morning at the Dojo. Casey, Karai, Shinigami and April were sparring. Casey dodges an attack from Karai. "Gee, Dad's takin' 'is time!" He commented. Shinigami nodded. "I did hear him speaking to two pups in the lobby earlier. Maybe we are getting new sparring partners?" She asked. April shrugged. "We'll never know. I just hope Dad comes back soon. He's been gone nearly an hour and we've been practicing since dawn this morning." She groaned. Karai, who had been taken down by Casey, kicked him off before standing up. "Who knows." Her ears perked up as Splinter's cane tapped along the floor. "Places, guys! Dad's coming!" The four then stood on their hind legs and practiced their katas when Splinter entered. "YHAME!" He barked. "Now, as you know, we will be having five new students attending our dojo." He spoke. "Enter, boys!" Suddenly a small blue, orange and white husky ran in and tripped. "OOF!" he said. He go up and shook himself. "SORRY IM LATE!" He said in a panicked tone. He had a blue backpack and a white headband on with a dark blue collar. Splinter looked down at the husky, smiling. "It is alright, little one. What is your name?" He spoke, calmly. Casey snickered but Splinter shushed him by sending a harsh glare to his only son. "I'm sorry, little one. Please excuse my son, Casey is supposed to be practicing his katas with his sister's at the moment!" Splinter continued, still glaring at Casey. "I'm Ryder Jr. Pleased to meet you... Erm?" Ryder Jr replied. "please, call me Splinter. And welcome, Ryder Jr, to my Ninja Training Dojo." Splinter replied. "You have already met my son Casey, so I shall take you to meet my other pups." He said and stood up, walking to his meditation mat, where Shinigami and April were laying, panting and talking. "April's, Shinigami! Ninja never quit until their paws disobey their master!" He told them. "sorry Father." The girls apologised and stood on their back paws, practicing their moves. "April and Shinigami are my two youngest daughter's. April and Casey are my twin pups with Casey born five minutes before April." Splinter sighed. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a picture with six dogs, two adults and four puppies. He walked back over at sat beside Ryder Jr. "Shen, my late wife, was killed by my adopted brother, The Shredder, a few months after Shinigami was born. My oldest daughter, Miwa, remembers her Mother and vowed to protect the little pups just like Shen did for Miwa. Casey and April don't talk about Shen that much but they adored her adventurous sprirt and love for Ninjitsu, just as I do teaching my pups." The four puppies walked over and Shini asked, "who's The Shredder, Daddy?" She asked. Splinter took a deep breath and turned to his pups. "That is a story for another time, Shinigami." He said. "But I believe now, is the time we should all be training." Jr put his bag down and a pictire of his parents fell out. In the picture both huskies were smiling. Jr looked at it. He sighed sadly, Flattening his ears. He put it back in his bag. Karai noticed the look on Jr's face and walked over. "You okay? You seem a little down?" She asked. "it's nothing." Jr replied. "So, when do we start training?" He asked. "we normally test new pups to see what weapon their personality links with." Casey said as he walked over. "Come on, we'll show ya!" Karai looked at her younger brother. "Since when were you interested in weapon-personality links, little brother?" She asked. "since Dad gave me my hockey sticks and baseball bat!" Casey scoffed. "And Dad said the other four pups start tomorrow. All family, apparently. Something like a hothead, a prankster, a Brainiac and a stuck up." "you'll get to know the hothead then, hothead?!" Karai challenged. "Bet the stuck up one will take to intense training like I do!" "Miwa, Casey! Stop fighting and Miwa, show Jr the weapons!" Splinter shouted from where he was, training April and Shinigami. "Casey, you have an extra hour of meditation training tonight!" "sure!" Casey replied, walking over to his father. Karai walked over to the weapons cabinet and opened it. There, sat a million different weapons to choose from. Karai picked up the first weapon, the nunchaku. "These nunchaku are one of the trickiest weapons to master. Their weilder has to fight without thinking to take an enemy down." She put the nunchaku back before holding a pair of twin sai. "To the untrained eye, these twin sai look a lot like salad tongs but when used in the right way, can easily take an enemy down. The sharp blades can penetrate absolutely anything from fabric to titanium." Holding a katana, she continued. "The katana have a very different story to its other metallic weaponry. These swords choose their weilder, the weilder doesn't choose the katana. Like the nunchaku, these take decades to master and are specifically used by the leader of a clan or ninjas." She put the katana away before shutting the cabinet. "The Bo staff is used for more think before fighters. It is also used as a defence weapon, not offence. There is a button that releases the nagita blade which falls to finish off an enemy." Jr nodded and reached for one of the staff's and froze. His eyes widended and he started shaking. the ones who killed his parents used one of these weapons. He yelped and fell backwards. He curled up shivering and whimpering. Karai noticed and walked over. "Sensei!!" She called to her father. Splinter rushed over. "Jr? What is the matter?" He asked, then turned to Casey and April. "April, Casey! Take the Bo staffs and put them in the cabinet." He ordered the twins. Casey nodded, just as four new students turned up. The purple clad pup walked over and took one of the Bo staffs and put it away. Casey looked down at the pup and shoved him away. "Outta my way, pup!" He said. The red clad pup walked over and took his brother by the collar. "that ain't no way to speak ta my brother!" Raph barked in Casey's face as he slammed him against the wall. "Say you're sorry ta Donnie 'n' leave! He was only tryin' ta help!" "Casey!" April yelled as Raph let Casey go. "Are you okay?" She asked. "April, relax, would ya? I'm fine! This bozo thinks he could stroll in here and act like the wise guy." Casey replied, pointing an accusing paw at Raph. Jr had his eyes shut tight. He whimpered, shivering. His parents died when he was very young. Splinter looked over at Shinigami. "Shinigami, come and help me with Jr." She instructed. "Hai, Sensei." Shini replied, walking over. She sat down beside Jr and rubbed his back. "You okay, Jr?" She asked. Jr shook his head. He shivered and whimpered. He seemed to be scared of something. Then the picture he had in his bag made sense now. It was a picture of his family. April walked over and sat beside Jr, patting his shoulder with a paw. "Hey, Jr. You okay?" She asked. Jr then started crying. he lost his parents a few years after he was born. when some men and their dogs came and murdered his parents they hid him but didn't have time to get away. He watched them die. "Dad," Shinigami said. "Could I take Jr out into the lobby and talk to him with April?" She asked. "of course, Shinigami. Take as long as you need." Her father replied, smiling sadly at Jr. He knew one of the dogs that killed Jr's parents. Jr cried and curled up. he wanted his parents back. Jr cried, shivering as pictures of his parents dead bodies on the floor and pools and stains of blood all over the place flashed through his mind. "Jr? It's okay! We both know what it's like to loose someone we love." Shinigami said. "We lost our Mom when I was... How old, April?" She asked, turning to her older sister. "8 months, I think." April replied. "But yeah, we both know what it's like to loose someone. Karai remembers Mom 'cause she's the oldest of us and Casey and I do too, we just don't talk about Mom that much." "w-why n-not?" Jr stuttered. "let's just say.... Casey and I saw Mom being murdered and Dad shouted at us to find our sister's and leave the house. He said that he'll handle the murderer." A flashback passed April's mind and she gripped her head in her paws. "Karai noticed how scared Casey and I were so she picked us up and I picked Shini up before we ran away from the house and into the roads. Karai said to stay off the roads and by the house while she went to find Dad. Casey and I did as told and sat on the sidewalk with Shini in my lap. From that Day, Dad wanted to make sure pups of all ages knew how to defend themselves if Saki attacked." she said. Jr nodded and whimpered. He missed his parents. He wanted to find the ones who killed his parents and make them pay. "hey," April said, calmly. "We'll find who killed your parents, Jr. Ninja's honour!" "didn't Dad say that tonight we could go on patrol?" Shini asked. "yeah, we could look around Adventure Bay for the guys that killed your parents, Jr!" April replied. "Really?" he said hopefully as he looked up at them. "don't you worry, Jr." Casey's voice echoed as he walked over. "Like Red said, Ninja's honour!" Jr barked wagging his tail. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Casey chuckled as he came into view. "It's what anypup would do." He spoke. April punched her twin in the gut. "Anyone OTHER than Casey Jones, eh, Case?" She teased. "why'd you have to say my full name, April!" Casey replied, giving April a noogie. "stop it, both of you!" Shini barked. "Casey, go back inside and help father and Karai with the new pups." "as you wish, lil' sis." Casey winked before leaving. "he is soooooooooooo annoying sometimes!" April moaned. "And he's our only brother." "but we all have to love him, even if he is annoying!" Shini added. "touchè." April replied. he giggled wagging his tail. "家族はあなたが愛されている場所です" wa anata ga aisa rete iru bashodesu (Japanese for family is where you are loved) Meanwhile, in the dojo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo were sparring against eachother with Raphael against Michelangelo and Leonardo against Donatello. "doin' Alright there, Donnie-boy?" Raph called. "I'm good, Raphie!" Donnie replied as he flipped out of the way of Leo's attack. Raph looked over at Splinter. "Sensei? What's up?" He asked. "it is nothing, Raphael. Just a little memory of my late wife, who was brutally murdered by my adopted brother." Splinter sighed as he walked over and sat beside Raphael. Jr came back wagging his tail and looked at Splinter. "are you ok?" He asked. "yes, I am alright, Jr. Thank you for asking." Splinter replied. Suddenly, a large, metallic-looking figure crashed through the window. His right eye piercing Splinter's soul as he remembered the same figure that killed Shen. "Saki!" Splinter barked. Saki stood on all fours, smirking. "Hamato Yoshi...." Jr yelped. "WHO'S THAT!?" He hid behind Splinter. "it is alright, Jr." Splinter stated before turning to Saki. "My pups, come!" He barked. April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami walked over, weapons raised. Casey and April froze as they saw Saki. "We-we can't do this, sorry Father." The twins whimpered. Jr stayed behind Splinter. He whimpered. April and Casey stepped back. Karai took their place as she glared at Saki, tanto raised. She growled and ran forward, trying to land a hit on Saki. Saki shook Karai off before holding a strong paw at her chest. "Any last words before I cause you to die, the same way Shen did all those years ago?" He smirked. "last words?!" Karai scoffed. "I'd rather fight 'til I'm dead!" A large SNAP, followed by a yelp rang out as Saki had broken three of Karai's ribs. "wrong answer!!" Saki growled and another series of snaps and yelps left Karai's muzzle. Splinter couldn't bear it any longer as he tackled Saki to the ground and unsheathed his katana, ready to kill him. He growled and stabbed Saki's chest with the long, metallic weapon. Without looking back at his pups and Jr, he barked. "Apri, Casey, Shinigami and Jr! Take Miwa to the Dojo and I'll call the PAW Patrol." He stepped off of Saki, panting. "hai Sensei." The four pups replied and picked Karai up, slowly walking into the dojo. Jr froze, too scared to move. Splinter noticed and picked him up, walking back into the dojo. "The PAW Patrol are on their way." He said as he entered the dojo. "what do we do in the meantime, Sensei?" Casey asked, whimpering. "we treat Miwa's injuries as best we can, my son." Splinter replied with a paw on Casey's shoulder. Donnie walked over with his medical puppack on. "Could I help? Mom and Dad have been teaching me, Raph, Leo and Mikey how to treat injuries." He asked. "of course, Donatello. Do what you must." Splinter replied. Before Donnie could get close enough to Karai, Casey stepped over her and growled up at Donnie. "no-one touches our sister!!" He threatened. "Casey, let me help. Please," Donnie stated, calmly. When Casey kept growling, he continued. "I know you don't trust strangers but hear me out, I'm on your side. So please, Casey, help me, help Karai." Casey suddenly stopped growling but still stood over Karai. "I don't need help from a scaredy pup like you!!" He threatened. Raph stepped up, growling at Casey as Donnie shivered underneath him. "My brother is no scaredy pup!! He is the smartest little guy a big brother could want!! Donnie may not be as big, brave, strong or energetic as Leo, Mikey and I, but his intellect is unlimited! Every scientist that ever lived to tell the tale, my little brother can recreate their inventions and improve them!! He is also the doctor pup of our family and he will do anything to keep us safe, protected and geared up!" He barked. "I may not be the eldest of my siblings, but I am the only guy. I trust only certain pups!" Casey replied, his growling subsided. "so please, can I help Karai?" Donnie asked. Hesitating, Casey nodded, stepping aside to let Donnie do what he can. The young, light grey mix breed checked Karai over, lightly brushing his paw over her ribs. "Hmmm..." He hummed. "I suspect there are 3 broken ribs on Karai's left side, and four on her right." He said and turned to Splinter and the others. "Sensei, could you please wait in the lobby for the PAW Patrol while Raph and I try to put Karai's ribs back in place? April, Shinigami, Mikey, Leo, Jr and Casey, could you find as many blankets and pillows as you can?" He instructed. Jr nodded and ran off. Raph stepped to his brother's side. "How are we gonna help Karai before the PAW Patrol get here?" He asked. Donnie giggled lightly. "You're the strongest of the both of us, Raphie. With a swift crack, you can put Karai's ribs back in place." He said. Jr ran back with some pillows and blankets. "We've got some blankets and pillows!!" He shouted. "great work!" Donnie replied. "Raph's gonna put Karai's ribs back in place... So... Could you possibly give me a hand, Jr?" He asked. Jr nodded and padded over to help. "What do you need help with?" He asked. "come with me, please?" Donnie asked and he walked to one side of the room and sat down. Jr followed shortly after and sat opposite Donnie. "what's up?" Jr asked. "when Leo, Mikey, Raph and I first started training with Master Splinter, Raph and I noticed you hesitated when Karai was showing you the weapons? Could I ask why?" Donnie asked. Jr looked at him. "...." "you don't have to right now, I just wanted to ask incase it was something related to Saki, is all." Donnie assured. "My grandfather is the Councelllor pup of the PAW Patrol if you would want to talk to him about it." "they... reminded me of my parents... and how they died..." he replied. "so, when Karai showed you the Bo staff, that reminded you of one of the weapons that killed your parents?" Donnie asked. "One more thing, do you know that building between Mr Porter's restaurant and Katie's pet parlor?" Jr tilted his head. "no...." He said. Donnie tapped his paw on his chin, thinking. "You haven't?" He asked. "no, sorry." Jr replied. "it's okay. I live in that building with my parents, my uncle, aunt, cousins and big brother." Donnie said. "Maybe you could come round sometime, get to know me, Raph, Leo and Mikey." He offered. "kay!" he barked wagging his tail. "Alright then," Donnie barked, excitedly. "I'll ask Mom, Dad, Uncle Pieface and auntie Zuri." He barked twice and his tag lit up. "Donatello, what is the matter, my son?" Rascal's voice echoed from the other end of the line. "hello, Daddy." Donnie said. "Could my friend, Ryder Jr come round?" He asked. "I have no idea what Tifu would say, but yes, Donnie-boy. Of course he can." Rascal replied. "Gotta go, Don. I'll pick you guys up after training, okay?" He asked. "alright, Daddy. I'll see you later! Tell Uncle Pieface and auntie Zuri I said hi!" Donnie barked, then the line went dead. "so, what did he say?" Jr asked. "he said it's alright. Just be aware, Dad and Mikey have a tendency to pull pranks and they always skate around the house on the skateboards like lunatics." Donnie said. "I think out of all the rooms in our house, my lab is the safest place to be." He wagged his tail, excitedly. "YAY!" he howled wagging his tail. "is Dad picking us up, Donnie-boy?" Raph asked as he walked over. "yeah, and Jr is coming round." Donnie replied, looking up at his older brother. "it's alright with Dad?" Raph asked. "yeah, I asked him, just now." Donnie replied. "better tell Mikey not to skateboard in the house again then, huh?" Raph commented, nudging Donnie with a paw. "you know Mikey, Raph. He's bound to whip up one of his p-shakes again." Donnie laughed. "true, true." Raph said and began to walk away. "See ya, Donnie-boy." -time skip to after training- Rascal and Zuri picked up the pups two hours later. "Pups, time to leave!" Rascal called. "coming!!" Chorused four voices as five pups exitied the dojo. Donnie walked beside Jr. "Jr, meet my Dad and my aunt. Dad, auntie Zuri, meet Jr." Donnie said. "nice to meet you, Jr." Rascal greeted, holding a paw out. "pleasure is mine, sir." Jr replied, shaking Rascal's paw, hesitantly. Jr smiled shyly. "how was your first day of training, pups?" Zuri asked. "it didn't go as Master Splinter had planned." Leo replied. "Not as planned? What happened?" Rascal asked, looking down at his nephew. "we were attacked by a dog in armour!" Mikey piped up. "and the dog attacked Master Splinter's oldest pup, Karai!" Raph added. "And I had to help Don put Karai's ribs back in place." "sounds like you pups had an eventful day. Why don't we all head home for some of Uncle Pieface's special pup food surprise?!" Rascal asked, with a wink. Mikey winked back as he walked to Zuri's side. The other pups howled, happily. "I take that as a yes!" ~meanwhile, at Pieface, Rascal, Tifu and Zuri's house~ Pieface was following Mikey's recipe for pup food surprise and had just finished the second batch. "Batch numero dos is is the oven, only three more batches of Michelangelo's pup food surprise to go." Tifu entered the kitchen. "How's Mikey's Pup food surprise going?" She asked. "not too bad," Pieface replied. "I'm currently on the second batch." "alright. I'll leave you to it. Rascal and Zuri should be back with the pups and Donatello's new friend, Jr." Tifu said as she walked away. The pups ran into the house, shortly followed by Rascal and Zuri. "We're home!" Rascal shouted as he closed the front door. He walked to the TV and put on the recordings of Leo's favourite show, Space Heroes, to which the blue clad pup instantly ran to the TV, engrossed in the show. Donnie and Jr entered the kitchen. Jr could smell the food. He was curious about what was in it. "Umm... is there meat in the pup food?" he asked. "not in this, no. This is Michelangelo's recipe, isn't that right, my son?" Pieface replied, looking over at Mikey as he and Donnie entered the kitchen. "totally meat-free, dude. My recipe only contains peppers, spring onions, mint, herbs and lots of crunched up pup food." Mikey replied. "Hey, Dad? Could I have a sample of the first batch, the batch I made?" He asked, looking up at his Father. "of course, Michelangelo." Pieface replied, revealing the first batch of pup food surprise from the fridge. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour. In the meantime, you boys can do whatever you want." Looking at Donnie, he continued. "Except for blowing up your laboratory, Donatello." Donnie nodded, nervously. "I'll fix up some of my other gadgets and leave my chemical experiments for tomorrow." He said, then looked at Jr. "Wanna some and see my lab, Jr?" He asked. He nodded wagging his tail and ran off with him giggling excitedly. "be careful, pups!" Rascal called as Donnie and Jr ran past him. "we will, Dad!" Donnie called back. Rascal shook his head, giggling. "Remember when we were pups, Pieface, I used to be such a stunt pup like Mother, didn't I?" He asked, looking over at his older brother. "yeah, Father had to confiscate your skateboard so you didn't get hurt." Pieface replied. "he didn't know that Uncle Jac gave me a hoverboard for my birthday." Rascal added. "and when he did find out, we all had to rescue you!" Pieface said as he pulled out the second oubatch of pup food surprise out of the oven. ~meanwhile, in Donnie's lab~ "and this is my lab, feel free you have a look around." Donnie said as he unlocked the door. Walking over to a control Panel, he continued. "Sorry for the mess, I've been experimenting on different chemical reactions and I've also been tinkering with some scraps of metal I've found at military junkyards." "cool!" Jr barked wagging his tail excitedly. He looked around excitedly. "alright," Donnie said as he put down some tools on a collection of blueprints. "Let's give this another shot." He turned on a control panel and the room immediately went pitch black. "Not again!" He exclaimed as he continued to tinker with the control panel. "What are you trying to do, Donnie?" Jr asked. "I'm trying to fix Jarvis. He's an Artificial Intelligence security system I had built when I was a little pup. Jarvis also runs the house." Donnie replied. "Isn't that a little risky?" asked Jr, whimpering. He hated the dark. "risky?" A voice asked. "You're talking to the pup who blows up his own lab every two seconds!" Raph walked down the stairs, a small smirk plastered on his muzzle. "Raph, did one of your sai penetrate Jarvis's system? He won't work now!" Donnie said, frustrated. "no, I didn't. I would never touch your security thing." Raph argued. "just asking!" Donnie replied. "Have you nothing better to be doing, playing videogames with Mikey or trying to attack him? Hm?" He asked. "I mean if he controls the house, he basicly can control your lives..." Jr said. "actually, Jarvis does control the house, but he doesn't control our lives. He is kinda like Jarvis from the Marvel films." Donnie replied. "and he's been equipped in the PAW Patrol's Lookout tower and Mom's laboratory at the Lookout." Raph added. "just like Skynet from Terminator. Someone once said that a species can't make a machine smarter or as smart as themselves and not expect it to make demands." said Jr. "I believe that I, Donatello, have been working on improving Jarvis to act like the head of the house and help out when needed." Donnie replied. Suddenly, the lights went out again, then instantly came back on. "hello, Donatello and Raphael." A voice greeted. "Jarvis! How-when?!" Donnie asked. "simple, Donatello." Jarvis said. "My systems crashed during the night and I couldn't find any way to reboot so I had waited for you to fix the control panel. I am sorry about the quick power downs, I was trying to reboot my systems from the mainframe." "Jarvis?" Leo and Mikey asked, walking downstairs to Donnie's lab. "You're working again?!" Mikey asked. "indeed I am, Michelangelo. Sorry for the long wait, pups." Jarvis apologized. "no need for an apology, Jarvis." Raph said. "I just hope Dad and uncle Pieface don't freak when they find out you're up and running as usual." "I hope not, Raphael." Jarvis replied, then brought his attention to Jr. "And you are?" He asked. Jr cowered slightly. "umm... I'm Ryder Jr..." he said nervously. "Donnie's friend." "pleasure to meet you, Ryder Jr. I am Jarvis." Jarvis greeted. "what's this about Jarvis's return to the real world that I've heard so much about?" Tifu asked as she walked down the stairs. "Good afternoon, Mistress Tifu." Jarvis said. "Hello to you too, Jarvis." Tifu replied. She turned her attention to the pups. "Dinner is on the table, pups." She said. "Oh boy! I can't wait to taste Dad's cooking!" Leo exclaimed as he and Mikey chased each other up the stairs. "Jarvis, turn off the TV, please." Rascal's voice echoed from the kitchen. "Of course, Master Rascal." Jarvis said. Leo's voice echoed from the kitchen. "Oh, come on! Captain Ryan was about to finish off the aliens from out of Space!" He moaned. "That's enough moaning, Leonardo! Complain once more about missing Space Heroes and I will delete every recording and send you to your room for the rest of the night!" Pieface scolded. "Yes, Father." Leo whimpered. "Gee," Donnie said. "Sounds like uncle Pieface is frustrated with Leo's constant whining over missing Space Heroes." Jr walked back to the table, looking at the happy family that was in front of him. It reminded him that he didn’t have a family. He flattened his ears sadly. "Hey, Jr? You okay?" Mikey asked, noticing how sad Jr was. "yeah, I'm fine, Mikey." Jr replied. "Seeing you all so happy just reminds me that I don't have a family." Donnie looked up from his food bowl. "We're not always a happy family. We all have our traits that make us unique, even if we happen to get on each others nerves most of the time." He said. "yeah." Raph added. "I annoy everyone with my constant growling, Leo annoys everyone with his whining over Space Heroes, Mikey is just.. Mikey, Donnie causes explosions to go off in his lab every two seconds and I'm not going to go on anymore or Dad will ground me. Hehe." Raph looked up at Rascal as he sank in his seat. "so you see, Jr. All of us have different traits to match our personalities, but no matter where we are, we'll always have family nearby." Leo added, looking up from his own bowl of food. “but at least you have a family...” he whimpered. "Jr, just because your parents aren't around, doesn't mean they aren't with you all the time." Rascal assured. "Your parents are still here.... Just in here." He pointed to Jr's chest. "You may not be able to see them, but they're always with you, in spirit." "to be honest, Dad... That was the most cheesiest thing you have ever said!" Donnie giggled. "I agree with Donatello." Pieface said. "Since we were pups, you've never liked all that 'sappy stuff' as you used to say." "knock it off, Pieface." Rascal replied. "That all changed the day I first met Tifu." He giggled at the memory. "I know.. I just miss them and want a place to call home..." he said sadly. he'd been living in an orphanage since his parents died. Just then, the front door slammed open. "Where's my two nephews and my four great nephews?!" A masculine voice echoed. "Uncle Jac!!" Leo, Mikey and Raph exclaimed as they bounded over to their uncle. "great! Uncle Jac's here!" Donnie said. "I hope uncle Lou came too!" "you better believe it, Donnie-boy!" Lou's voice boomed through the house. "well well well, what brings you guys here today?" Pieface asked. "Is everything alright at the Lookout?" "Twi sent us over since she and Kotaro claimed I was getting on their nerves." Jac replied. "And Mom and Dad are out of town this week, something about a special delivery at Barkingburg castle." Donnie over at Jr and motioned for him to come over. Jr came over, flattening his ears. shyly. "There's nothing to be afraid of... Except for uncle Jac and his silly jokes he tells." Donnie whispered. "heard that, Don!" Jac whispered from beside him. Donnie yelped in alarm. "Jac!" Lou warned. "You know not to scare Donatello!" "oh come on, Lou! Give an old pup a break, would ya! I'm jus' havin' some fun!" Jac giggled. "You don't expect me to not sneak up on my own great nephew, do you?" He asked. "you're seriously asking me this?!" Lou thundered. "You know Donnie hates people sneaking up on him!" "alright," Jac rolled his eyes. "Geez, go easy on your lil' bro." He turned to Donnie and gave him a hug. "Sorry fer scarin' ya 'n' all." He apologized. "it's okay, Uncle Jac. Apology accepted." Donnie replied. Jr was still a little shy. Donnie noticed. "You alright, Jr?" He asked. "Y-Yeah..." he said staying behind him shyly. Mikey walked over, with Leo by his side. "Hey dudes." Mikey greeted. "Mike, can it, will you?!" Leo snarled, lowly. "sure, Big bro." Mikey replied, rolling his eyes at Leo. "So, I heard Jarvis is up 'n' running!" Leo said. "I sure am, Leonardo." Jarvis replied. "this.... Is.... AWESOME!!" Mikey exclaimed. "sure, Mikey." Donnie whispered, then turned to Rascal. "Hey Dad, is it alright if Jr and I go up to mine and Raph's bedroom?" He asked. Rascal smiled. "Sure, pups." He replied, then turned back to Lou. Donnie smiled as he walked to a staircase, leading to the upstairs bedrooms. "I sure hope Raph hasn't broken his PS4." He said to himself, then turned to Jr. "You coming?" He asked. Jr followed wagging his tail. he barked and ran after him. The two pups shortly arrived at the bedroom, where half of the room was clear, while the other half was covered in comic books, old pizza boxes, toy figures and videogame boxes. "Sorry for the mess, Raph never cleans his side of the room. To be completely honest, he's worse than Mikey." Donnie said. "And by the looks of things, Raph didn't break his PS4. That's a first." Jr made a face at that side of the room. Even the orphanage wasn't that messy. "so, since Raph never lets anyone near a certain amount of his videogames, we could play Dragons: Race to the Edge or the 2007 version of teenage mutant ninja turtles. Which would you like to play first, Jr?" Donnie asked, pulling the two games out from under Raph's pillow. He never heard of those games before. "wouldn't there be downloaded games on there too? he must have some downloaded without the disc." there was an Xbox at the orphanage but the older kids never let him use it. Donnie plugged the PS4 into the TV and picked up the remote. "I'm pretty sure Raph has some boxing and football games on here. Dad and I were the ones to put them on here for him." He replied. As if his older brother had heard their conversation, Raph yelled up the stairs, "I only have FIFA 2018!! I deleted the boxing game because it kept crashing and deleting my saved slot!" "Alright then!" Donnie shouted back. He then looked at Jr, smirking. "I bet either Leo or Mikey have a skateboarding game we could play. I'll check." He said. As if the two pups in question had heard, Leo shouted up the stairs, "got rid of the skateboarding games during our last trip to the tip, remember?" "how could I forget, Fearless?! You threw it at my head like a shruiken before throwing them at the household waste bins!!" Donnie snarled. Jr wasn't really sure what was going on. "Donnie?" He whispered. "yeah, Jr?" Donnie asked. "what is he talking about?" Jr asked. "Dad and uncle Pieface took us to the junkyard once and said we can throw away one game of our choice so Leo and Mikey chose to get rid of the skateboarding games that Grampa gave them when we were little puppies. Leo thought he could throw the box with the disc in at the household waste bins and nearly decapitated me in the process." Donnie replied. "I was so angry, I jumped on Leo and snarled at him until he apologized." He tilted his head. He never had a brother so he never understood the brotherly relationship. "I never did get the proper apology from Leo." Donnie said. Paw steps pounded as Leo and Mikey walked up the stairs. Leo, growling in anger. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!! I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR NEARLY DECAPITATING YOU, DONNIE!!" Leo barked, shoving the purple-clad pup against the wall. Donnie whimpered from under Leo. "I-I..." "leave him alone, Leo!!" Raph snarled and he grabbed Leo's collar and tugged on it. "Now, back off, Fearless Leader!" He barked at Leo as his older cousin ran off like a coward. "t-thanks Raphie," Donnie said, nuzzling his brother's side, affectionately. "no problem, little brother," Raph replied, nuzzling Donnie's head. Rascal entered the room. "Everything alright, boys?" He asked. Raph looked up at his father. "Yep. It's all good, Dad." He noticed his father had his uniform on. "Why'd you have your uniform on?" He asked. "Ryder called to say there's a mission involving an armed robbery. Tifu and Pieface will be staying here while Zuri and I go on the mission. See you later pups." Rascal replied as he left the room. Jr wished his family was still alive. Leo and Mikey entered the room after hearing a their mother and Uncle going on a mission. "That means we can go and see Grampa, Grama and the twins, Marshall and Maxwell!" Mikey exclaimed, now jumping around his older brother. He suddenly let out a squeak-like grunt as Leo tripped him up, laughing. "Hey, not fair!!" Mikey said, then began waving his paws around like a madman. "Mom, Daddy! Someone help me!!" "quit it, Mike. I wasn't really hurting you, was I?" Leo smirked as he sat on his little brother's back. "still, you tripped me up, Leo!" Mikey replied, accidentally kicking Leo in the face. "MIKEY!!!!!!" Leo thundered, now holding his paws to his muzzle. "I'm telling Mom and Dad!" He walked to the top of the stairs, holding a paw to his nose in pain. "Mom, Dad! Mikey kicked me!" Pieface walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, glaring down his youngest son as he got to the bedroom. "Michelangelo, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't kick your brother, even if you're playing a game!" "Sorry Daddy, sorry Leo." Mikey apologized, ears flat against his head as he looked at the ground in shame. "Wait what time is it?" Jr asked. Donnie looked up at a clock. "5 PM." He replied. "AAAAAAH!!!! I PROMISED TO BE BACK BY 4:45!" Jr yelped. Pieface walked over. "It's okay, Jr. I'll take you home." He said "Thank you!" He said and ran downstairs. Pieface chuckled to himself as he followed Jr downstairs. He walked to his pup-house and walked inside, transforming it into his truck. He leaned over and picked Jr up and placed him in the backseat before driving off in a puff of smoke. When they got to the orphanage, Jr jumped out. "thank you!" He said and ran off. "Anytime!" Pieface called after him. Jr walked into the orphanage but was eventually met by Kevin and his friends, the bullies of the house. "well well well... isn't it tho brave young ninja pup..." he taunted. "learn anything useful twirp," he said towering over him. This was getting old. Day in day out he was bullied by him. "woooow you called me a twirp for the 100th time... woohoo." Jr said sarcastically. and started walking to his room but was stopped by Kevin's friends. "not so fast there punk..." He said and punched Jr in the face. they kicked him repetedly and then threw him into his bed laughing. Meanwhile, back at the house.... Donnie sat in his room, playing with Steelhead. His ears suddenly perked up. He could sense someone was in trouble. "Probably my mind playing tricks on me." He said to Steelhead. "But just incase... Jarvis, hack into all the security cameras in Adventure Bay." Jarvis replied, "I shall, Donatello." Don could hear a low wirring sound emitting from Jarvis. He knew that the supercom was already hacking the cameras. Raph suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Time for bed, lil' bro." He said, already removing his mask from over his eyes. "What's up with Jarvis?" He asked. "He's hacking the security cameras in Adventure Bay." Don answered, removing his own mask. He also removed his collar and tag incase he was strangled during the night. "cool," Raph asked as he lay down in his bed. "Don't stay up too late, we have training tomorrow." He added with a yawn before quickly falling asleep. Rascal entered the room. "Night boys." He said before retreating to his own bedroom for the night. "Night Dad!" Don replied, watching his father leave. "Jarvis, stop hacking the security cameras for the night." He said before falling asleep. The next morning, Mikey had woken up to the sound of crackling bacon and eggs. following his nose, Mikey practically floated downstairs to see Zuri preparing breakfast. "Morning Mom!" He greeted. "Good morning, Michelangelo." Zuri replied. "I'm guessing no one else is up yet?" She asked. "I heard Donnie in his lab again, probably working on his latest invention." Raph's voice answered as he walked downstairs. He had no mask or tag on. "Leo's probably meditating in his sleep." "Morning, Raphie!" Mikey beamed up at his older cousin. Raph rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked. "Didn't I tell you not to call me Raphie?!" Raph growled, playfully. Leo walked downstairs, wearing his mask, collar and ninja weapons. He bumped into Donnie, who wasn't wearing his collar, tag or mask. "Oops, sorry Don." Leo apologised, sheepishly. Don, still half asleep, replied. "No problem, Leo." the pups all ate breakfast, collected their gear, and waited patiently for Rascal and Pieface. -time skip to the Dojo- The pups all arrived at Training half an hour later. "Hey guys!" April and Shinigami exclaimed as they walk over. "Hey guys!" Leo replied. "Where's Jr?" He asked. Jr limped in, his headband over his left eye. "sorry I'm late.." He called. Donnie walked over, concerned. "What happened last night, Jr?" He asked Jr whimpered and looked away. "n-nothing." He said but it was clear he was hiding something. "And you're sure?" Leo asked. He then turned to Donnie and asked, "did you find out what was bugging you last night?" Donnie nodded and motion Leo to follow him. After making sure the two were a fair distance away, he whispered, "Jr's hiding something. I asked Jarvis to hack all the security cameras in Adventure Bay last night. But think we might need to do a recon mission tonight. I'll let Dad and uncle Pieface know tonight before we leave or when Dad takes Jr home later." He said. "Try not to make such a big deal out of this, we need to go together. Just us." "I promise." Leo replied. Casey walked over and scratched his ear. "Ready for training?" He asked. "You bet!" Leo and Donnie replied. "Dad's not ready for today's training yet. He said he'll call us when he's sorted out our Training." Karai added, walking over. Jr limped to a bench, put his bag down and flinched. There were bruises on his arm. it also looked odd when he had his headband over his eye. Mikey sat on the bench near Jr and noticed the bruises. "Hey dude. You okay?" He asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice. Jr nodded. He was trying his best to hide the truth, but wasn't doing very well. Mikey noticed and made a mental note to go easy on him during training. Splinter walked into the room. "My students, today we shall be focusing on the mind. I have placed different coloured cushions on the floor so we can be comfortable while we meditate. Any questions?" He said. Casey put his paw in the air. "Why do we need to meditate now? April, Shinigami, Karai and I already did this morning." He said. "Because, my son, focusing the mind is essential before every fight. We can finally relax and imagine being somewhere else, not in reality." Splinter replied. Jr limped over to a orange pillow and sat down on it. Splinter noticed the state Jr was in and it concerned him. "Take a seat, my students." Splinter instructed. The pups all took their seats on their respective coloured cushions and got ready for Training. Jr sat down looking sad and in a bit of pain. he closed his eyes (though one was not visable) ready to meditate. "Okay, my students, we shall begin once everyone is comfortable." Splinter said with his eyes closed. Mikey and Raph groaned as they both closed their eyes. Leo and Don were already meditating, freeing their mind of all their troubles and focusing on finding their inner selves. But Don was having trouble focusing, as was Jr. 'there's something going on and Jr won't say anything.' Donnie thought 'I'll find out tonight, though. I have to!' Jr closed his eyes and breathed. Donnie sighed before closing his eyes as well, drifting off away from reality. Leo and Mike were concentrating on finding their inner selves and unlocking their potential as Raph grunted as he lost focus, standing up and walking out of the room, with his Sai unsheathed. Jr breathed steadily. His eyes closed. He flinched as his arm hurt all of the sudden and yelped. Donnie suddenly leapt up, eyes widened in fear. "Wha-?" He groggily asked, slowly coming back k to his senses as he looked over at Jr. "Jr, you alright?" He asked. Jr grimaced as he lifted his injured paw off the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine, Donnie." he assured. But Donnie wasn't convinced. He knew some wasn't right, but he didn't know what to say. "You sure?" He asked. "I SAID IM FINE!" Jr growled and turned away. He seemed to be in pain but didnt want anyone to know. Donnie flinched away, frightened by Jr's sudden outburst. "If you're sure..." He replied, slowly backing away towards Raph, who had entered the room after hearing all the commotion. Raph's ears flattened as he took in his surroundings. He knew Jr was hurt, but he didn't know what to say or do. Instead, he walked over and leaned down to comfort his younger brother. "It's alright, Donnie. Maybe now's not the time." He whispered into his brother's ear. Donnie leaned closer into Raph's chest as he tried to calm down. Thanks, Raph." He sighed asked after a while. Ryder stood up.. "may I take a short break?" He asked. (hi peeps we apologize to all those who have been waiting so patiently we love you guys. we are happy to tell you this story will be continuing once again. we are sorry for the long wait and will try to finish this part of the story.) To be continued.... Next part: Training begins- Part 2